1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to belts, and more particularly to belts including fibers, for example used in elevator systems.
2. Background Information
Conventional traction elevator systems have included a car, a counterweight, two or more ropes interconnecting the car and the counterweight, and a machine and a traction sheave to move the ropes. The ropes were conventionally formed of steel wires formed into strands, the strands then formed into cords, and the cords then formed into the rope.
Although conventional ropes have proven to be very reliable and cost effective, other belts have been used in recent years as an alternative to the conventional ropes. Some belts have been designed with a plurality of steel cords within a jacket that includes fibers to suspend and/or lift the elevator car. There are significant advantages associated with such belts; however, it would still be desirable to provide such belts with improved properties (e.g., dimensional properties, mechanical properties, performance, durability, etc.), and at a reduced cost.